Torn Up
by KimiNinja03
Summary: Leo sacrifices himself to the Kraang in the place of Raph and now he's paying the price of it. Even after his family saves him Leo's different. He can't remember anything! Anything at all! Raph's an emotional wreck because of guilt, Mikey's doing his best to help Leo, Donnie's risking his health to cure Leo and Splinter…he's just trying to get his family to normal again. 3-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! While I'm working on "Hurt but not Broken" I just wanted to do this short story! I absolutely love all the Turtles relationships! To a T! *giggles***

**But I totally had another awesome story idea! Like a turtle do~ So I hope you like it! I might make it a two-shot. ;)**

**Enjoy! and another note, this will be mostly in third person P.O.V cause it's one of my favorites, or Leo's P.O.V**

* * *

Leonardo always knew that he would do whatever it takes to keep his family safe. He always knew it didn't matter what it took or what it was he might face; he tried not to think about the consequences.

But now...in the belly of the beast itself at TCRI, he was strapped down to a table with a bunch of Kraang droids staring down at him. He couldn't help but be afraid. Afraid wasn't even close, he was terrified.

Yes, 'Fearless' Leader Leo was terrified because he had a terrible feeling about what the Kraang was going to do to him. He only hoped that his family didn't get too carried away with trying to save him...

'Especially Raphael...' Leonardo thought with the faintest of smiles as one of the Kraang prepared syringes. Leonardo gulped and hoped his family wouldn't take too long.

* * *

"What was that idiot thinking?!" Raphael roared as he punched the beanie chair he usually lounges against. Splinter remained calm but Michelangelo flinched visibly. Donatello simply ignored him while studying his ever expanding notes. "Why did he do that?!"

Another punch. A crack was heard. "Raphael, that is enough!" Splinter bellowed and Raph only turned to glare at the ground. "Leonardo's choice is a sad one but standing around getting angry will not help him, understood?"

"Hai..." Raph's reluctant angry reply was heard. Mikey gulped and licked his beak nervously. Leo's been captured for a couple of hours now. They really didn't need to waste anymore time.

"Have you found out where they are keeping him Donnie?" Mikey asked nervously sitting next to his immediate older brother. Donnie growled in annoyance, but not at Mikey and he knew that.

"I don't understand this! They are using a different coding system that I don't recognize!" Donnie growled and Raph fought the urge to punch the beanie again.

"Then how do we find him?" Splinter asked calmly, refusing to lose his composure though he was pretty close to it. Donnie didn't answer.

"We storm TCRI and take him!" Raph snapped and Splinter gave him a warning look.

"To storm into enemy territory with no plan is foolishness." Splinter snapped back and Raph flinched. Splinter sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Raphael," He began more softly and Raph refused to cry. "I know how you feel, my son, but to ensure your brothers safety I must ensure yours."

"It's not fair.." Raph muttered while walking away. Mikey looked a bit upset at the whole situation so Splinter smiled encouragingly and put his arm around his youngest.

"So we really have to wait Sensei?" Mikey asked with sad eyes. Splinter's ears drooped and his heart clenched for his eldest.

"Yes, Michelangelo. I will not risk all your lives. I will not betray Leonardo's sacrifice." Splinter said and they heard Raph's growl from the dojo.

"I'll keep working..." Donnie said with new determination. Splinter and Mikey smiled at him.

* * *

**2 hours later: **

Mikey sighed after he checked up on Raph, who was still in the dojo releasing all his anger. Splinter decided to calm himself with tea and watch Raphael closely so Mikey was left to check on Donnie.

Mikey slowly walked to Donnie lab while his thoughts were full of Leo. How was he doing? What were the Kraang doing to him? Mikey's heart clenched painfully and he rubbed his chest.

_**-Flashback-**_

_"Mikey stop goofing off! This is a serious patrol!" Leo ordered while looking behind him at his baby brother. Mikey just grinned._

_"Ooo serious patrol huh Leo? Nothing serious ever usually happens at these patrols!" Mikey babbled while Donnie rolled his eyes and Raph scowled._

_..._

_"Raph!" Leo yelled worriedly and yet angrily that his younger brother charged the largest group of Kraang. Leo couldn't stop him but he had to worry about his two youngest behind him._

_..._

_Mikey's eyes were wide when he noticed the tides were turning in favor of the Kraang. Donnie nearly got his head shot off but luckily Mikey was there to push his brother onto the ground. Raph must have noticed that they were stuck because he came to their aide._

_..._

_"Raph, you okay?!" Leo asked as he noticed his brother on the ground, wincing in pain but refused to stay down. He was in front of Donnie and Mikey. _

_"You will surrender to Kraang now or be killed." One of the droids said as they advanced on the small group. Mikey's eyes were wide, Donnie was trying to whirl his staff but his wrist hurt and Raph had trouble getting up on his leg. Leo sighed inwardly. He knew what he had to do now._

_..._

_"LEO!" Raph yelled with wide eyes as Leo smiled at all of them before throwing a smoke bomb and surrendering himself to the Kraang. Donnie and Mikey had grabbed Raph, but by the time they made it off the roof they noticed that Leo had not actually come after them._

_And then the helicopter was just gone._

_**-Flashback over-**_

Mikey winced. 'Nothing ever happens on our patrols huh?' He thought miserably, wishing he could take it all back. He should have known Raph would be stupid enough to try and take more than he could, should of known that he'd get hurt protecting them, should of KNOWN that Leo would sacrifice himself.

Such a hero complex. Mikey's mouth twisted into a tight frown as he entered Don's lab. Donnie was still typing away at the computers. His eyes looked tired and his head bobbed sometimes. Mikey sighed and sat on the desk. Donnie hardly paid him any attention.

"How's it goin Donnie?" Mikey asked with a fake tone and smile. Donnie hardly noticed.

"I think I almost got into their system..." Donnie said with his tongue sticking out. Mikey was growing concerned about Donnie, who's done nothing but get on the computer since returning from patrol. His wrist was bruised and it had to still be hurting...Mikey bit his lower lip.

"Bro, you need a serious break before-"

"A break?! I can't just get a break! Leo could be dying! I can't just sit around moping and doing nothing!" Donnie yelled turning toward him with stressed eyes and slightly accusing eyes. Mikey's eyes widened and hurt replaced them. Donnie then realized what he said. "Oh..I mean..I didn't mean to imply.."

"But you did." Mikey's eyes darkened as he got off the desk. "Just tryin to help but if ya need me I'll go be useless somewhere else.." Mikey walked off and out of the lab.

"No Mikey, I-ugh!" Donnie beat the desk and then held his head in his hands. "I really screwed that one up."

Donnie frowned and stared at teh lab door before looking at his computer screen. A file poped up and he looked confused. He rushed to his computer and clicked on it. He realized he must have gotten in the system! His files finally decoded!

He clicked on the file that appeared on his screen. As it decoded he became very confused. These were notes on various drugs. But these drugs were named differently than common Earth drugs. He pulled up a browser on the other side of his screen and began to do his googling.

He typed in one word that kept coming up in the Kraang file: _memory gene Npas 4_

Then a document poped up for humans who did research with rats. And the more he read, the more Donatello became worried and unhinged.

* * *

Leonardo opened his eyes and his limbs relaxed when he realized he was not strapped to the table anymore. He whimpered at the pain of his restraints but he could not remember why he was restrained or what happened. His arms burned and had numerous needle marks, but he didn't know what that meant either.

His head was also pounding, though he didn't know why. He was so confused. What was happening? What is everything?!

A creak at the door had Leo rushing to the corner and whimpering again. The Kraang looked in at him and pushed a bowl of water and bread in then just left. Leo blinked and slowly crawled to the stuff. What was it? And who were those...things?

The Kraang that was outside the door looked in on Leonardo and saw confusion on his face as he studied the ground, the food and water. "Looks like the memory gene project is working in favor of Kraang."

"Indeed, Kraang." Another said and they completely shut the door, leaving Leonardo alone with the new things he discovered.

* * *

**Four hours later:**

Raphael hit the practice dummy one more time in aggravation. It was taking Donnie way to long to hack the Kraang system and find Leo. Raph paused when he shuffling and he quickly turned with a glare on his face.

He saw Mikey sitting on the couch reading a comic, but something was off about him. Why hasn't he even said anything yet? Mikey could feel Raph staring at him but he did not stop reading his comic.

Raph scowled and opened his mouth but Splinter walked in the room and his voice died. Splinter sat on the couch with tea in his hands. Raph couldn't believe this...Splinter was drinking tea? Mikey was reading a fucking comic? Donnie seemed to be taking his sweet time? And Leo was in the hands of the_ Kraang?_!

"This is **STUPID**!" Raph yelled making Mikey flinch and Master Splinter glared at him warningly for like the fiftieth time.

"Patience Raphael, a solution will arise in time."

"Leo may not have a lot of time Sensei!" Raph's voice cracked, surprising them all plus he sounded increasingly desperate. "It's been altogether 6 hours since he was captured!"

"I know..." Splinter's ears drooped and Raph felt briefly guilty that he did not even consider how Splinter must be feeling with one of his sons captured. Raph sighed and turned to the lab, while doing so he noticed Mikey had just began to read his comic again.

"Mikey, what's up with you?" Raph questioned while scowling. Mikey didn't answer at first and Raph growled. Mikey sighed like he was annoyed and looked up.

"Just tryin to stay out of the way." He said and brought the comic to his face. Raph blinked and for some reason felt hurt, but he didn't know why. Splinter and Raph shared a confused look before a noise filled the lair.

Raph nearly jumped and grabbed his sai at the same time. Splinter was on alert and Mikey looked up in surprise. But the noise was similar to..

"GUYS! It's the Kraang communication orb!" Donnie cried and they rushed in immediately. Donnie was holding it and he put it on his desk before going to his computer. Raph, Mikey, and Splinter filed in behind Donnie, who began to type away at his computer.

"I've intercepted a message.." Donnie explained briefly to his family, who nodded once and studied the screen. A image of the Kraang and Kraang Prime came into view and they went rigid in surprise.

_"The Gene Project was a success, Kraang Prime."_ One of the Kraang stated.

"The Gene Project?" Mikey asked confused. No one answered him but their eyes were glued to the screen.

_"Very good Kraang..."_ Kraang Prime answered with a vicious smile. _"And the subject...?"_

_"Subject is one of the Turtles captured by Kraang, named Leonardo."_ The droid answered and everyone gasped in surprise.

_"Very well!"_ Kraang Prime bubbled. _"Our partner, Shredder, wants Leonardo so you may give him to Shredder when he arrives, Kraang."_

Master Splinter gawked in horror. Raph and Donnie clenched their fists and Mikey thought he was going to gag at the thought alone.

_"Indeed."_ The droid replied with a nod and the connection went fuzzy and cut off. Donnie banged his fist on the table and Raph growled.

"We need to get Leo out of there before Shredder gets him!" Raph snarled. Splinter put a hand on his shoulder.

"We need to leave right away, Raphael." He said which surprised the Turtles. But they all nodded.

"I have a map of TCRI downloaded on my computer in the ShellRaiser. We get in, get Leo, and get out quickly before anything bad happens." Donnie nodded to himself while pointing at his fingers.

"Then let's go! Hurry!" Raph growled while pushing Mikey towards the dojo to grab their weapons. Master Splinter nodded to Donnie and they rushed after them.

* * *

Leo blinked as he poked and prodded at the brown substance those people called 'bread'. He smiled with wonder as he poked the thing called 'water' and it left a strange feeling on his finger. Then Leo studied his fingers before the door creaked again.

Leo looked up and looked confused when a couple of those things came in with staffs in their hands.

"The one called Leonardo will be put out so there will be no fighting against Kraang." One of them said and Leo felt even more confused at what they said. What were they talking about? All of a sudden he felt the most terrible feeling until his vision went black.

* * *

"You didn't have to come with us Sensei." Donnie pointed out when he noticed his Father looking a little motion sick. They stopped a block away from TCRI but thanks to Raph's driving most of their nerves were shot, especially Splinter's.

"No, I want to help save Leonardo.." Splinter said seriously while trying to compose himself. Mikey put a supportive hand on his Father's arm and smiled. Splinter smiled back.

"There's the back entrance!" Raph hissed while pointing at a door behind brick wall. Donnie nodded at him. Raph went over it first then Donnie, Splinter and lastly Mikey.

Once they were over it Donnie picked the lock to the door while they guarded him and went inside first. The halls were almost a bit dark, but that was an advantage to their stealth. "Okay, me and Mikey will draw the Kraang' attention here." Donnie pointed to a map quietly. "Raph knows the general location that Leo should be. Sensei, go with Raph to get Leo out. Once you have him call us Raph."

"Got it." Raph smirked eagerly. Splinter nodded.

"Be careful my sons." Splinter said with one last look at his two youngest. Mikey and Donnie grinned at him and nodded. Raph hit their shoulders playfully and they separated.

Raph and Splinter kept to the shadows and avoided any fights that would alert the Kraang of their presence. Splinter was impressed with Raph's self control and how he led him towards Leo's general location without a protest.

They saw the area that was marked on Donnie's map. There was a hall with a series of metal doors. There was no telling which one Leo was in which is what Don and Mike's distractions were coming in handy. There was a few guards around the hall.

Meanwhile Donnie had an arm out to keep his bouncy baby brother from making too much noise before they started their distractions. There were near the computer room where a group of Kraang were conversing with each other. "In, distract, and then we leave when we get the call, kay Mike?"

"Kay!" Mikey smiled like he totally forgot the hurt he was feeling towards Don earlier. Donnie smiled and shook his head.

"No goofing around. I don't need you getting hurt." Donnie narrowed his eyes and Mikey rolled his eyes.

"Let's just go!" Mikey grinned again. Donnie nodded as they got their weapons out. Donnie picked the lock and just smirked when the door slid open and the Kraang all stared at them. "Heya Kraang! Turtle got ya tongue?!" Mikey laughed and Donnie chuckled before they jumped in. "AHH?!"

The Kraang shot at them and freaked out because Michelangelo was a force to be reckoned with. Mikey yelled like a mad-turtle and swung his chucks around like they were dolls. Donnie let out fits of laughter and hardly had to fight at all.

And just like planned the Kraang called for help. Donnie checked the cameras and saw that the ones guard Leo's location were leaving to come find them. "Hang in there Mikey!"

"Oh sure! I'm all giggles here." Mikey smirked evilly at one droid, who scratched his head confusion. In this moment Donnie felt sorry for the Kraang. "You've been very bad droids!"

"Hey at least leave some for me." Donnie grinned as he all but walked int the battle. They were having too much fun with this.

Meanwhile Raph noticed the Kraang leaving to and a siren was going off. Raph felt worry clench him but Splinter being beside him made him feel slightly better. "Let us hurry my son, before Donatello and Michelangelo get captured."

"Hai." Raph nodded while they dashed out towards the doors. "I'll check tha left side of the hall and you check tha right?" Splinter nodded and they began picking the locks and opening the doors.

And it was starting to take longer than it was supposed too. Raph began to panic until he unlocked the third door down. Upon opening it he was surprised and horrified to see Leo laying on the ground, unmoving.

"Leo!" Raph yelled and rushed to him. He noticed his older brother had needle marks on his neck and all over his arms. A burning hatred entered his heart and he wanted to personally kill all the Kraang for this. Splinter rushed in and gasped when he saw Leo.

"Oh Leonardo.." Splinter said sadly as he helped Raphael carry him. Raph had Leo on his shell and grabbed his arms around his neck. "We must hurry and inform Donatello."

"Can you call im?" Raph asked while Splinter nodded. They quickly left the room while Splinter dialed his son's number. They rushed down the hall and began to take a shortcut to the back alley.

* * *

"Ah!" Donnie gasped as he dodged and shot meant for his head. Mikey laughed for some reason and began to push a machine to block the doorway that the Kraang were filing into. "Oh great Mikey!"

"What?"

"You gave us only one way out!" Donnie face palmed and whirled his staff to stab a droid behind him. Mikey was about to retort when Donnie's phone rang loudly. Mikey grinned and swung his chain to help Don have enough slack to answer it. "C'mon Mike let's leave!"

"Gotcha!" Mikey nodded while jumping behind Donnie to ward off the Kraang long enough for them to make a run out of the door and into the halls.

"Hey, Master Splinter!" Donnie greeted and gasped as he dodged more fire. "No, no i'm fine. Yes, Mikey too! Did ya get Leo?!" Donnie grinned happily and helped Mikey pushed the Kraang out of the way with one hand.

Donnie gasped again when Mikey quickly pulled Donnie's hand and they rushed out of the door. Mikey grabbed Donnie's staff and crushed the lock so the Kraang couldn't get out. "Yea, we're still okay Master Splinter!"

_"Good, we are almost at the ShellRaiser. Meet us there, my son."_ Splinter said with a relived breath over the phone. Donnie grinned.

"Okay!" Donnie said and hung up. He grabbed his staff and practically threw Mikey over his shoulder, who yelped in surprise, and they dashed off into the shadows with Kraang behind them from the halls.

...

"Donnie put me down!" Mikey yelped again when his brother jumped out of the doorway and used his staff to block the door. The fire died down and the Kraang were beating at the door. Donnie ignored Mikey and rushed after the ShellRasier.

They both were surprised when they saw it drive towards them and stopped. The door slid open and Master Splinter reached for them. Donnie grabbed his hand and they were pulled inside. The door closed and Raph floored it and they almost fell out.

Donnie put Mikey down easily and rushed to where Leo was laying on the floor. "Oh Leo..."

"Leo!" Mikey said in surprise. They both rushed to his side. Master Splinter smiled and petted Leo's forehead softly.

"Don, Mike! You guys okay?" Raph asked as he was driving. He sounded worried.

"A to the okay bro!" Mikey grinned and Raph felt relieved. "It was a pretty close call though."

"Well, we'll be home soon. Maybe Donnie can figure out what they did to Leo." Raph gritted his teeth while making a sharp turn. Donnie frowned and he gently touched the needle marks. Leo whimpered and his face etched in pain.

Donnie and Mikey froze instantly. Did Leo just _whimper_? Master Splinter was blinking in surprise and looked at Donatello, who shrugged worriedly.

"I'll have to do some blood tests to see what drugs they put in his system.." Donnie said fearfully and Raph growled.

"They did somthin bad to em and I'll kill them all!" Raph snarled.

"Yame Raphael!" Splinter ordered and Raph fell silent except for his throaty growls. Mikey frowned and grabbed Leo's hand, rubbing it against his cheek.

"Please be okay Leo..." He whispered and Donnie put and arm around his shoulder to comfort him.

* * *

As soon as they parked the ShellRaiser back outside the lair, Splinter scooped Leonardo up and rushed him to Donnie's lab. Donnie and Mikey rushed after him followed by Raph.

Splinter placed Leo comfortably on a bed in Don's lab while Donnie was getting a syringe and vial ready for a blood test. Mikey was right by Leo's side holding his hand and Raph came in with a comfortable pillow and Leo's blanket.

"Jeez, what did they do to you bro?" Donnie asked angrily as he saw all the marks closely. Some just looked sore, some looked bruised, but some were red and swollen. The one near his neck was red and swollen.

"Hey Donnie, what's this...?" Mikey asked as he squeezed Leo's hand. He was pointing towards Leo's plastron, almost to his side. There was a bruising burn mark.

"They must have tazed him." Donnie answered and Splinter inhaled sharply to keep his anger in check. Raph was shaking a little but he crossed his arms to hide it. Donnie collected some of Leo's blood carefully and bandaged it.

"Raph, there is salve in my cabinet. Put it on the needle marks and bandage it please." Donnie said and Raph nodded, rushing off to the get the supplies. As Raph did this, Donnie managed to to look at Leo's blood cells through a microscope. "No blood mutations. That's good...I just need a chemical breakdown."

"So they drugged Leo?" Mikey asked innocently. Donnie looked sad as he nodded.

"So if he wakes up loopy, don't be scared. We just have to IV him and flush out whatever drugs they used on him." Donnie explained sadly. Raph growled as he came over with the bandages and salve.

"We will do whatever it takes." Splinter said with a fond smile towards Leo. He grabbed the salve and began to rub them on Leo's needle marks. Leo began to whimper some more.

Raph pulled up another chair to watch Sensei care for Leo while Donnie went to his cabinet to start working on an IV for Leo since he was waiting on the chemical breakdown results anyways.

"What if they did something really bad to him..?" Mikey asked nervously as he unknowingly petted Leo's hand. Raph scowled. "Because the Kraang said something about a gene project..."

"I don't know, my son." Splinter sighed and he continue to work on Leo. He had bandaged his neck and now moved on to his arms.

"I had been researching after Leo was initially taken. There were notes of a memory gene called Npas 4 which is originally experimented on with..rats..." Donnie looked at Splinter who indicated there was no harm done.

"Are you sayin that they used that n 4 whatever on Leo?" Raph asked angrily. Donnie looked sad again and nervous.

"I am saying that it is possible. I researched it and it is supposedly used to make rats forget their fear of confinement. But if they used it on Leo, and Leo's a mutant turtle...there's no telling what it did to him." Donnie said with his eyes burning. Mikey wanted to go over and hug him but he was frozen in place.

Or that's what it felt like until he noticed that his hand was being clenched. Mikey looked down in surprise as Donnie came over with the IV stuff ready. Donnie inserted a needle in the arm Mikey was holding and placed a hanger with an IV bag beside the bed.

"Uh, guys..." Mikey spoke up quietly. Donnie looked down at him while Raph looked up. Master Splinter stopped wrapping a bandage around Leo's other arm when Mikey spoke. "He's clenching my hand...hard.."

They blinked and then looked at Leo. Leo's face was etched in more pain but he seemed to be close to consciousness. Raph and Donnie felt their hearts leap into their throats. Splinter quickly finished the bandage and put a paw on Leo's plastron.

"My son, you can wake up now. You are safe with your family in the lair." Splinter soothed. Mikey smiled eagerly as he stood, but Leo was still holding his hand hard. Leo's eyes clenched before he opened them. Leo's normally ocean blues were clouded and confused.

When Leo's vision cleared and he saw three turtles and a rat he jumped and yelped all at the same time. Raph and Donnie drew back in surprise but Splinter kept his hand on Leo's plastron. "G-G-Get away f-from me!"

Raph gawked in surprise and Donnie gawked in horror. Leo was scared? Leo was scared of _them_? Splinter tried to put another paw on Leos head but Leo pulled back hard but hit the edge of the bed. "Get a-away!"

Splinter felt hurt and confused that Leo was rejecting him. Raph and Donnie exchanged panicked glances.

Mikey reacted fast and stood near Leo, who was unknowingly clutching his hand hard. "Hey, Leo, bro...chill it's okay. We are not the Kraang." Mikey smiled.

Leo blinked in surprise but he knew the turtle was right. This one with the orange around his face seemed very nice. Leo found himself relaxing and smiling back. Mikey beamed. "Leo, you okay now?"

Leo then looked confused. He looked so confused that everyone else looked confused too.

"Leo?"Donnie asked but Leo looked scared when Donnie stepped forward so he stopped. Raph went to put a hand on him but Leo back up near Mikey. Mikey looked surprised.

"My son, we will not hurt you. Are you okay?" Splinter asked with much distress. He noticed that Leo only looked slightly comfortable around Michelangelo for reasons unknown right now.

Leo shook hard with fear in his eyes but he ignored them and looked at Mikey, who was so confused.

"What's wrong Leo? We're family. They won't hurt you either." Mikey chuckled nervously. Leo stared at him for a second.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**Oh no...Leo doesn't remember anything! And don't worry he doesn't hate Donnie, Raph, or Splinter!**

**Please review and tel me what you think! I should have the next one up tomorrow! :D**

**Thanks for all your support and STAY AWESOME! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm so happy I had people liking this :D *victory dance***

**Anyways, I told you guys I'd update this today and I try not to lie. ;) So here ya go, thanks for the continuous support! :D**

* * *

**Leo's P.O.V**

"Who are you?" I asked the orange guy in front of me. I watched as everyone looked stunned and a look of horror was on that purple guy's face. The red guy suddenly looked very angry and I whimpered in fear.

"Raphael, calm yourself." The rat guy said and looked at me softly. I felt werid having them look at me like that so I turned to the orange guy for an answer.

"I-I am Mikey, dude. You're brother." He answered with a weak smile. I blinked in confusion.

"Mikey?"

"Yes?" Mikey asked with hope.

"What's a brother?" I asked feeling an ache in my chest. A look of horror was on Mikey's face this time as I noticed the purple guy choke up and the red guy seethe angrily. I shook a bit. The rat guy looked very sad for some reason.

"Family." Mikey answered with sadness in his voice. "You're our family, Leo."

I said nothing and stared at him. I looked down at our intertwined hands and decided I liked this way better than those other people. But Mikey and the others were different looking. Looking a our hands I noticed they were the same.

"Same." I smiled at him and then to our hands, holding them up weakly. Mikey smiled back.

"Yep! We are the same, bro. We are turtles!" Mikey grinned and I cocked my head. "Um...Donnie?"

The purple guy took a step forward and I stiffened. Mikey smiled at me and gave my hand a squeeze. I noticed that the rat guy and red guy shifted closer.

"U-Um...Leo, the Kraang have introduced you to numerous drugs." The purple guy said. I gave him a wary look and Mikey elbowed him. "Ow!"

"Start with introducing yourself." Mikey muttered and I smiled for some reason as the red guy snorted in disbelief.

"I shouldn't have to." The purple guy sighed but gave me a toothy smile. His teeth are different... "I'm one of your younger brothers, Donatello, but call me Donnie."

"Donnie." I said and he smiled wide like he was happy. I gave him a look and then turned to the other two.

"I'm Raphael...or Raph." The red guy grumbled looking angry still. I edged slowly closer to Mikey and Donnie.

"Or Raphie!" Mikey winked at me and I laughed a little. He looked delighted at that.

"Do NOT teach him that!" Raph growled and my eyes shot wide open. He noticed this and drew back. "Uh, sorry Leo."

"Leo?" I asked in confusion. It was the rat guy who laid a hand on me but it was calming.

"You are Leonardo, or Leo as your brothers named you." He smiled warmly and I looked at the guys called my brothers, or family. "I am your Father and Sensei, Master Splinter."

"Master Splinter." I smiled wide for some reason and Master Splinter looked like he was crying softly. "What's Father, and Sensei?"

"Father is..." Donnie paused and then looked at me again. "Someone who loves you deeply and always cares for you no matter what." I blinked in surprise before looking at my crying Father.

"And a Sensei is a teacher!" Mikey bubbled in and I looked at him again. "Understand now Leo?"

I nodded with a wide eager grin. I now had brothers like Mikey, Raph, and Donnie and a Father who loves me? Then I remembered something a turned to Donnie. "What are drugs?"

They blinked in surprise and stiffened. Donnie licked his lips before turning to his computer. "Other guys mentioned drugs to me before."

"WHAT?!" Raph yelled and I whimpered, going closer to Mikey and watched as he glared at Raph. "The Kraang is so going to pay!"

"Kraang?" I asked and Father sighed and rubbed my head.

"The other people you spoke of. The robots." He answered and I drew quiet. "They have drugged you, my son. They made you forget us."

"And a lot more it seems." Donnie added dryly as my head pounded hard. I was so confused...

"But don't worry bro! Donnie can fix you and we'll help you remember!" Mikey soothed as he rubbed his cheek against mine. I smiled and noticed that Raph and Donnie smiled too. As they talked a bit more I was looking around feeling more confused than ever at all the new things.

"You can ask us anything , my son. It is time we answer you." Father chuckled and I looked at him with sad eyes. "Leonardo?"

"I don't know anything..." I said feeling my cheeks get warm. They all paused and then Raph laughed while patting my shoulder. At first my eyes were wide and I flinched but then I noticed he was happy laughing.

"It's okay Fearless, we will help you." Raph said looking at me. Upon my confused look his eyes grew more sad than anything I've ever seen. "It's my fault anyways."

"Raphael.." Father trailed off looking concerned. I turned to Raph and tugged on his hand, he blinked down at me.

"I don't know anything.." I repeated to him. "But I somehow know _that's_ not true." Donnie and Mikey laughed as Raph's cheek grew red. I was confused again but it was a happy confused as Father began to say something I didn't understand and chuckled.

"Same old Leo!" Mikey grinned and I turned to him. I studied his face and he blinked. "What? Am I that beautiful?" Raph snorted and Donnie rolled his eyes.

"What is that." I asked touching the orange. He blinked again and giggled.

"It's my mask! You have one too!" Mikey said with a bright grin. My eyes grew wide.

"What color?!" I demanded and they all grinned.

"Blue, my son." Father answered while taking out the thing and letting me touch it. I studied it closely with a warm feeling in my chest and a smile on my face. "You may have it again."

"Thank you." I said and he nodded. I turned back and saw Donnie walk away. "Where's Donnie going?"

"I'm just going to check on the results Leo." Donnie laughed a little while going to something I didn't know.

"He's at his computer." Mikey answered for me while he and Raph sat next to me. I smiled like crazy for some reason. "computers are hard to explain bro." Donnie snorted.

"Donatello will find what drugs the Kraang put in your body." Father explained and I looked down at my body. "I'll go get you some water." I remembered water!

"Whatcha grinning at?" Raph asked with a tiny smirk. I looked at him excitedly and Mikey snickered.

"I remembered water!" I told him and he looked sad again. "Raph?"

"He's just bein on the guilt boat again!" Mikey pressed against my arm and I looked at him confused. "Somethin you always did!"

"Oh...I don't know guilt but I know sad." I nodded and Mikey looked sad too. Raph clenched my shoulder and I gave a small smile. I turned back to Mikey. "Turtles...right?"

"Right." Mikey laughed softly. "We all are except Sensei is a rat." I blinked.

"Oh." I looked from Raph, Donnie, and Mikey and then down at myself. I looked at Mikey's face. "What is that?"

Mikey blinked at my finger on his cheeks. And then he laughed hard. "Those are my freckles, bro!"

"Freckles?" I asked and then studied them. "I don't have them. Not Donnie or Raph."

"Nope, I'm special bro!" Mikey beamed and I laughed.

"Special in tha head." Raph retorted and I laughed harder. Mikey pouted at him. I heard a strange noise that made me jump and lean into Raph's arms. "Damn, Donnie."

I looked at Donnie and noticed he was surprised. "Sorry..."

"The results...?" I looked to see Father coming back in with the water. I smiled. He gave me the thing with water and I began to play with it. "You drink it, Leonardo."

"Oh..." I blushed when Raph and Mikey snickered and I begun to drink the water, feeling it cool my throat.

"The results are not pretty..." Donnie muttered and reached for something. "The IV I gave Leo shoulder flush out the drugs...but I have no idea right now on what to do about the npas4."

"We will take careful steps to Leo's recovery." Father told them and I blinked. I looked down at my arms which had white stuff all over them were the bumps on my arms were. I noticed most of them didn't burn so much anymore.

"So what do we do now..?" Raph asked quietly while drumming his fingers on my shoulder.

"I need to give him antibiotics too. They will counteract infections." Donnie gestured to Raph. He walked to something and pulled it open.

"Will I get better...?" I asked slowly. Everyone turned to me in surprise.

"Of course!" Mikey grinned and I felt relieved. Somehow I am the one making them all sad and I want to stop it. They have been very nice to me and they don't deserve to be sad. If I see that sad twinge in Raph's eyes one more time I think my chest will turn to ice.

Over the next hour or so Donnie fixed me up with another needle that he said had antibiotics. He told me that they fight infections in my body which were bad and could make me sick. I trusted him. Father made me drink more water but did not want to make my stomach hurt.

Soon Father needed to rest so he left me with the others. Raph refused to leave me alone and it was scary sometimes but I hated whenever he looked sad. Mikey also stayed at my other side and helped make Raph laugh.

We went over various items, their names and what Donnie called functions. By the time I noticed everyone yawning I had remembered every item in Donnie's lab. I felt super proud of myself and it made my bro's happy.

"What time is it Don?" Raph asked while stretching his arms.

"It's 1:24," Donnie answered with a dramatic yawn. "You guys can go to sleep."

"I ain't leavin Leo," Raph complained and I smiled softly. Donnie opened his mouth to retort when we heard a light snoring. I looked at my right arm and saw Mikey curled up to me on the bed. I snickered.

"Or we could just sleep in here with Leo," Donnie grinned as he dropped a blanket over Mikey. Raph rolled his eyes and I noticed him shifting closer to and putting his head on my pillow beside me. I stared at him. "Hey, now where am I supposed to sleep?"

"At the foot of tha bed?" Raph grinned and Donnie scowled at him. I smiled alot. Donnie patted the bed by my feet and hopped on. As he snuggled to get comfortable I yawned. "Goodnight Leo."

"Goodnight Raph," I smiled while turning to rub my beak against his arm. He blushed. "Goodnight Donnie, Mikey." Mikey hummed softly.

"Goodnight bros." Donnie yawned tiredly.

* * *

Master Splinter woke up the next morning and immediately checked on his sons. He chuckled as he entered Donnie's lab. Mikey was sprawled half on top of Leo and half on the right side of his bed. Leo's head was on Raph's arm while Raph's head was on Leo's head. Donnie's body was sprawled over Leo's and half of Mikey's while his head almost hung off the bed.

"Good morning Father," Master Splinter nearly jumped in surprise at Leonardo's voice. He was staring right at him now with an excited smile. Splinter smiled back.

"Good morning Leonardo," Splinter greeted while walking to the bed and chuckling again and the impressive mass of tangled limbs. "Have you been awake long?"

"Yes. Didn't want to move," Leo said quietly as he smiled at his brothers around him. "Plus my stomach hurts." Splinter's eyes widened.

"Why did you not awaken Donatello?" He inquired while shaking his second youngest to rouse him up. Donatello hummed softly and was waking.

"Something didn't feel right about waking them up," Leonardo answered Splinter, who rose an eyebrow but smiled when Donnie sat up and looked around tiredly.

"Uh...," Donnie patted the bed and then realized with a gasp that he was patting Leo and Mikey. Donnie blushed and sat up at the end of the bed. "Oh, sorry, Leo."

"Its okay Donnie," Leo snickered while shifting a bit. Splinter turned to Donatello.

"My son, Leonardo says his stomach hurts him," Splinter spoke up and Donnie blinked in surprise before going into full doctor mode. He instantly moved Mikey aside and pressed soft on Leo's stomach.

"Does that hurt Leo?" Donnie asked and Leo shook his head. Donnie continued to poke his brothers stomach but Leo kept shaking his head. "Then it must be food you need. Your stomach needs to build up what it lost."

"I will fetch some tea and bread," Splinter said and Donnie nodded after him. Leonardo just stared at his Father until he left.

"Uhn..." Raph groaned and slowly lifted his head from Leo's. "Donnie? Leo?"

"Hey Raph," Leo smiled at Raph, who rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. Donnie got off the bed and rushed to his computer as Raph sat up.

"Did ya sleep okay...?" Raph asked Leo, who nodded and Raph seemed relieved about. He noticed the death grip Mikey had on Leo's arm and rolled his eyes. "Hey, Knucklehead, Leo's gonna want his arm!"

Leo laughed as Raph shook Mikey hard and his arm throbbed slightly but he didn't care. Mikey groaned and swatted Raph's hand away. He let go of Leo's arm to snuggle onto Leo's chest.

"Is this what brothers do?" Leo asked curiously and happily at Raph, who snorted.

"This is what babies do." Raph teased and Donnie snickered from behind his computer. Mikey opened his eyes and glared at Raph.

"I just want Leo to know we love him!" Mikey argued and Leo blinked in surprise.

"Love..." Leo trailed off while staring at the ceiling. He felt warmth in his chest again, more than ever. Raph and Mikey looked at each other with concern and sadness.

"Ya, Donnie and Raph don't say it much but they love you too." Mikey grinned. "You all act like saying 'I love you' will kill ya."

"It might," Raph retorted and Donnie laughed.

"But love is obviously a good thing," Leo observed with a smile and he rubbed Mikey's head. Mikey nodded and was hopeful. "Then I love you too brothers."

"You're gonna make Raphie cry Leo," Mikey beamed and Raph glared at him but was indeed feeling choked up because they could have lost their brother.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Leo looked alarmed and they all jumped at the sound of Donnie's loud laughing. "Is Donnie okay?"

"I don't know," Mikey laughed and looked at Donnie. "We are just so happy your alive Leo."

Leonardo smiled softly and looked down at the bed. This was all so much better since he got saved by them. If only he could regain his memories so he could understand his brothers more. So he could understand anything more.

"Whatcha thinkin about Leo...?" Raph asked in worry. Leo looked up at Raph and became confused.

"I remember you saying it's your fault that I was taken," Leo began and the room froze. Raph looked immensely guilty. "Why?"

"I didn't listen to ya bro and so he had to take one for the team," Raph sighed while looking sad. Leo blinked back in surprise before looking at Donnie and Mikey. They both looked sad too.

"It was scary losing you bro," Mikey said softly as tears entered his eyes. Leo became instantly alarmed and tried to console his brother.

"I'm not lost now," Leo grinned while patting Mikey's head. Mikey nodded and wiped his eyes.

"I am thinking that maybe if I could use the Kraang notes on npas4 that I could make a serum to help Leo," Donnie spoke up randomly a few seconds later.

"Serum?" Leo asked confused.

"You sure Donnie? It won't mess Leo up?" Raph asked nervously as his hands hovered over my other arm. Leo smiled.

"I would never risk Leo's health," Donnie glared and Leo blinked in surprise. Raph rolled his eyes.

"Only if Leo wants to then," Raph looked down at Leo softly which seemed to surprise Mikey and Donnie. Leo stared at Raph for a second and then smiled.

"I want to remember," Leo answered with determination. Donnie grinned.

"I'll get started right away!" Donnie replied in a rush as he sat at his chair and began reading Kraang notes. Raph rolled his eyes.

"Hey Leo, I think I have an idea that might help you remember stuff!" Mikey said with a bright smile. Leo looked and him and beamed.

"What is it?" He asked excitedly. Mikey laughed and Raph smiled.

"Photo albums! I'll tell you anything you wanna know!" Mikey grinned eagerly as he all but flew out of the lab in record timing. Leo looked at Raph.

"Don't look so excited Fearless, he is gonna talk yer ear out with stories now," Raph complained while rubbing his face. When he looked at Leo he noticed that Leo was smiling warmly at the doorway.

"Somehow I don't mind," He said and Raph chuckled to himself. "Do you really think you can cure me Donnie?"

"I will not move from this spot until I can figure out a serum for you," Donnie promised without looking up from his computer. Raph rolled his eyes.

"Well don't forget to eat and piss and stuff." Raph grinned while getting up. Leo looked confused as he walked towards the door.

"Whatever Raph," Donnie blushed a little.

"I'll be in the dojo if ya need me..." Raph said a little quietly while not looking Leo in the eye. Leo frowned worriedly and his chest tightened. Raph disappeared and Leo wondered why he looked so sad again.

But the thought went away as Mikey came back in with a few books that almost didn't fit in his arms. Mikey's bright smile distracted Leo from Raph. At least...for now.

Somehow he knew that it was his job to make sure none of his brothers were sad.

* * *

**I love Leo's big brotherness! *Squeal* I hope you liked it cause I loved writing it!**

**The next chapter is the last but the longest so look forward too it! I'll try to update it after' Hurt but not Broken' sometime next week. I have finals...ugh...**

**Have happy days and STAY AWESOME! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for being so understanding guys! Good news, my boyfriend has unlimited internet access at his place so whenever I can I'll update my other stories.**

**I hope I didn't or don't disappoint but this is the last chapter. I hope to wrap it up great! I never planned on this being a long story. :)**

**But anyways thanks for all support during this! You guys are awesome! :3**

* * *

**Leonardo's P.O.V**

It was close lunchtime when Mikey asked Donnie if he could move me to what was called a 'bench' out in the lair. Upon my excited look Donnie sighed and helped Mikey set up my IV stands outside and he immediately went back to reading inside of his lab.

Father said that he was cooking a special lunch for me and my brothers so he wasn't here with me right now. Raph was still in the dojo doing whatever, but it made me sad that he hasn't come to see me again.

"I brought the books again!" Mikey grinned as he walked out of Donnie's lab with a pillow and those picture albums we had been looking through together.

"Thanks," I smiled as he helped placed the extra pillow behind me. He took a seat and placed the books aside.

"No problem Leo!" Mikey beamed as he grabbed something. Upon my confused look he laughed. "This is the remote."

"What does it do?" I asked confused and he laughed again. He showed me the button and made me press it. I jumped in the air when the box in front of us glowed with loud noises.

"Dude, it's the TV," Mikey grinned at me. "The remote works the TV, bro."

"Oh, okay." I laughed nervously. He patted my shell and then turned.

"We watch on this thing!" He continued to explain with a bright smile on his face. I smiled softly at him and then felt a tingle in my chest.

"Space Heroes?" I asked in surprise and he looked at me in shock. Tears appeared in his eyes and I became alarmed until I noticed he did not look sad.

"You remember?" He asked with wide eyes.

"I think so," I replied with a smile as I looked at the TV. "I just like it or something."

"You LOVE it! It's a TV show bro and you always annoy us by watching it all the time," Mikey explained with a giggle. I smiled. "But it makes you happy."

"I think so," I agreed while nodding. As he turned it to Space Heroes my chest bloomed just like it did when I found out I had brothers and Father. I smiled wide.

"Man," Mikey looked half annoyed and I blinked. "You remember this show but not us?" I gasped.

"Oh, I did not remember all of it!" I quickly assured and Mikey laughed while patting my shoulder.

"Just kiddin dude." He smiled. I almost smiled at him until we heard a angry grunt coming from the 'dojo'. I looked at Mikey sadly. "Don't worry about Raph, I'll cheer him up later!" I nodded.

"Why is he so sad still? It's not his fault. It's Kraang," I explained and Mikey nodded.

"He is just being a bonehead. He will come around," Mikey promised and I sighed in relief. Mikey laughed and grabbed one of the book albums. "This is the time me and Donnie broke the toilet and Master Splinter made us fix it."

I laughed loudly at the picture of my little brothers looking horrified as they gazed down at the toilet. Father's face was not in the picture but you could see his arms crossed and Raph was in the corner smirking. "I took the picture?"

"Yes and we were so mad!" Mikey laughed happily. I blinked in surprise when he leaned on me and continued to point out pictures. I smiled at his head on my shoulder. "OH! This one I took!"

I saw one with me and Raph hugging each other, but Raph looked surprised and I looked worried. My eyes were closed and leaking tears while hugging Raph hard. Under the picture was, 'age: 8, Raph got lost in sewers for a full day'.

"Raph got lost?" I asked in surprised. Mikey looked briefly sad and guilt ate at me.

"Yup! For a whole day. Man I cried so much and Donnie was panicky. But you were so cool and trying to help us by. When Raph finally found us you hugged him like this and I snapped the picture." Mikey explained with a fond grin.

I looked at the picture and studied it. I tried to focus on this actually being a memory in my mind. It was there, I just lost it somewhere. I am determined.

Mikey began to babble on about that particular day and I tried to construct a live version of it in my head. Then I drifted off and my vision became blurry.

* * *

_"What if Raph never comes back?!" Mikey sobbed onto Donnie's plastron. I looked at my brother in distress to see him sobbing his heart out. Donnie was so pale his olive green skin almost looked white. _

_"Don't worry Mikey, Raph will be back." I tried to soothe._

_"But what if he left on purpose?! I did make him mad you know!" Mikey cried and he hid his face. _

_"Mikey, Raph loves you and knows you weren't being serious. He'll come back." I assured though my insides were screaming at me to do something to find my immediate little brother. Master Splinter was still out looking for Raph._

_"M-Mikey you have to calm down or you'll hyperventilate." Donnie stuttered in a pained voice, trying to peel our baby brother off him. I sighed._

_"H-Hypasentate?" Mikey tried to repeat as he hiccuped through tears._

_"Just please stop crying." I asked as I gently grabbed my brother's face and wiped his tears away. He nodded and finally peeled away from Donnie and leaned into my hand. "You'll make yourself sick..."_

_"Yea..." Donnie agreed distractedly and I noticed him rubbing his arm, still pale as could be. "Raph will too if he doesn't hurry home."_

_I went to comfort Donnie when I froze. "I won't get sick."_

_We all turned and my eyes were wide to see Raph walk in though he looked a bit pale and tired to me. "RAPH!"_

_I rushed over before my other brothers and nearly knocked him off his feet. He gasped in surprise as I closed my eyes and let the tears that I kept in overflow._

_"L-Leo?"_

_"Don't leave again." Is all I said while I clenched and hid my face to try and hide the tears. But then I seen a flash. We both turned and glared at Mikey, who was holding one of his cheap cameras Sensei got him a year back for our birthday._

_"MIKEY!" Me and Raph yelled with embarrassed and angry eyes. Donnie laughed as Mikey glomped us both and then Donnie glomped us too, knocking us all on the ground._

* * *

"Betcha didn't like me catching you crying on camera though," Mikey babbled while laughing. I was blinking with wide eyes.

"I got mad at you and so did Raph," I added and he looked up sharply.

"Yeah, you did! You remembered that?!" Mikey asked excitedly. I nodded and he glomped me in a hug. "Oh Leo! You remembered something!"

I laughed as I hugged him back as hard as I could without hurting my arms. I excitedly agreed to go through more of the book to see if I could remember anything else.

We didn't get far until Father made us come eat some soup he had made and helped me take the IV stand with me. Donnie and Raph came and Mikey shared the memory I had gained.

"That's great Leo!" Donnie said with excited eyes. I smiled.

"Indeed it is, my son." Father smiled as he sat beside me. I looked and saw Raph staring into his soup with a thoughtful expression.

"Raph, you still sad?" I asked with a frown. Raph looked up in surprise and scowled.

"What makes you think I'm sad?" He asked.

"You aren't bein yourself." I replied with a worried frown this time. He looked annoyed.

"You don't even remember what I'm like ta know if I'm bein myself or not!" He snapped and the room went silent. I felt like someone dropped a hard punch on my chest.

"Raphael!" Father reprimanded. I didn't want Raph to get even more mad at me or sad so I held up a hand when all eyes turned to me in worry.

"No, it's okay. He's right," I spoke up trying not to let the hurt reach my voice. Raph seemed to realize what he said because he looked guilty and upset.

"Ah, jeez Leo, I'm sorry..." He apologized. I just smiled at him.

"That was harsh, bro." Mikey still glared and Raph sent him a look. I sighed and Donnie leaned forward with a hand on my forearm.

"Are you okay, Leo?" He asked with worried red brown eyes. I smiled again.

"I'm fine...I just...hate feeling confused..." I half lied. I was confused but not nearly as much as before. Mikey hugged my side and I let out a chuckle.

"Don't worry, I've been reading and I believe I'm getting close to a serum for the Npas 4." Donnie grinned at me showing a gap in his teeth.

"Really?" Raph asked in surprise.

"This is excellent news, Donatello." Father agreed eagerly. I nodded.

"I am just going to use some chemicals and common memory medicine to make an antidote to Npas 4." Donnie smiled but then frowned. "Yet I don't know how long it will take to take affect in your system or when you'll regain your memories."

I eased Mikey off me with another smile. He looked nervous though. "But will that do something bad to Leo?"

"I am not sure of the effects but it is the best lead yet," Donnie commented while looking at me worriedly. I looked down.

"I want to try it guys," I spoke up and Raph looked unhappy about trying something that no one was sure about. Donnie smiled encouragingly.

"If that is what you wish," Father inclined his head and then turned to Donatello. "How long will the serum take to make?"

"I can have it done by late tonight if I get started now," Donnie looked thoughtful.

"Then hop to it, D!" Mikey ushered and I laughed when he pushed Donnie out of the kitchen with his soup in hand.

"I don't know about this," I turned in surprise when Raph took Mikey's seat beside me. He hovered close. "What if this thing screws ya mind up more?"

"It's better than nothing Raph," I smiled and patted his arm. Mikey came back and looked mutinous that his seat was stolen. I had to bite my lip as Father chuckled.

"So what do ya wanna do until Donnie's finished?" Raph asked me and I looked as he pushed Mikey's face away, who fought hard to push Raph off the seat. I snickered.

"Whatever you guys want to do," I answered. Mikey suddenly stopped and looked at me in eager excitement.

"We can skateboard!" He shrieked when Raph hit him upside the head and I looked confused.

"Bonehead, Leo can't remember how ta skateboard!"

"Oh, sorry Leo." Mikey looked sheepish and I just grinned.

"What is a skateboard? Can I see it?" I asked curiously. Mikey beamed a second later and pulled me out of my chair, my IV cart rolled behind us as I tugged it.

"Be careful, my sons." Father's worried voice carried from the kitchen. I noticed Raph dash after us as Mikey pulled me to the hall of four doors.

"I'll get it!" Mikey smiled and I just blinked. "Oh this is my room!"

"It's messy," I observed and Raph howled in laughter. Mikey ignored me and dashed into his room while me and Raph stayed outside.

"Your room is over there," Raph pointed to another door at the opposite wall and at the end. "Want to see it?" My eyes widened and I nodded. He grinned and grabbed my wrist to pull me and my IV cart along.

I opened the door and noticed the clean room with a bed that had Space Heroes comforter. There were various posters of mainly Space Heroes and pictures of my family. There was also alot of candles.

"You always were weird," Raph grinned and I frowned with a blush at him.

"I got my skateboard!" Mikey rushed out of his room and smiled at us. I smiled back and walked away from my room with Raph trailing behind. "I thought you didn't want to skateboard Raph?"

"I'm not," He retorted while putting a arm around my shoulder and grinning. "But I hafta protect Leo from yer retardedness."

"Rude!" Mikey glared and I laughed. Mikey rolled his eyes and flipped the skateboard. "See it Leo? This is the skateboard. It has wheels so you can do lots of tricks!"

"Tricks?" I asked while canting my head. Raph chuckled.

"I'll show you," Mikey grinned devilishly and my eyes grew wide while Raph let out the biggest laugh I've heard to date. I was happy that he was starting to ease up on the sadness.

We spent the next hour and a half watching Mikey perform skating tricks and eventually Raph pushed him off to show me some 'real' tricks. I laughed almost the time. At one point Mikey almost fell off the skateboard and I was surprised at how fast I had reacted in catching him. Even Raph was surprised. But they both said I still had my 'mother henness', whatever that means. But I still smiled.

We spent another couple hours in the dojo, which I felt oddly comfortable in. Mikey and Raph told me more about myself as they showed me their weapons and some of their favorite katas and moves.

"What are these?" I asked as I looked at the swords hanging on the wall. I turned to my brothers whom looked sad again. "Guys?"

"They are your weapons," Mikey answered as he smiled soon after.

"Tha Katana's," Raph added as he grabbed my hand before I touched them. I looked confused. "Don't need ya cuttin yerself before ya heal."

"Oh.." I said looking down and Raph looked guilty again. Mikey looked between our faces and sighed.

"How about we watch some movies while we wait for Donnie?" He suggested. I nodded eagerly but Raph was back to moping. But he still joined us. He just didn't say as much.

We watched something called Star Wars, which Mikey continuously commented on. It was actually quite interesting, especially because making fun of Mikey seemed to perk Raph up a bit. But I could tell Raph liked it too. Then I excused myself to the bathroom but was so embarrassed to have Raph show me where it was. Raph thinks that the other drugs in my system are as good as passed for the most part but I still have to carry the IV around with me.

We were starting on the second movie when Father came to check on us. He laughed at our movie and stayed for a few seconds before checking on Donnie. When he came back out he announced that Donnie said there was about four hours left before the chemicals in my new medicine worked or something.

I was so excited to try the new medicine if it meant remembering more about myself and my brothers. We watched the second Star Wars movie and after that Mikey was dozing off with his head on my lap and his feet on Raph's lap.

"Who does he think he is?" Raph grumbled and I laughed softly. I was also getting tired. "What time is it anyways?"

"Um, I think it is closing in around 8 p.m" I replied while looking around. Raph nodded and stretched his legs. "What should we do with the extra time?"

"I dunno..." Raph shrugged and I noticed that look in his eyes again. I frowned and drummed my fingers on Mikey's shell.

"Raph, please don't be sad anymore," I ordered and he looked up at me in surprise. Then he laughed and Mikey stirred.

"I'm not sad," He replied. I crosses my arms and laid them on top of Mikey's shell.

"Sure, and that look in your eye is not undying guilt and sadness," I rolled my eyes. Raph scowled at me and I knew it wasn't good to provoke him. I just don't know how I knew that.

"I can feel how I want ta Fearless!" He exclaimed. I softened my gaze and looked at the ground.

"It's not your fault what happened. I don't blame you Raph," I told him while looking back up. Raph was looking away and I couldn't see his face. "What can I do to make you believe me?"

"Nothin, I won't feel better until yer Leo again..." He barely whispered. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm trying..." I told him while feeling sadness overwhelm me. Raph looked at me and I saw that he had no tears in his eyes yet he looked so sad and his eyes did reflect the light more than it should.

"Ya. That's why I'm sad." He replied and my eyes grew. Before I could say or do anything more he got up and let Mikey's legs drop onto the couch. He didn't look at me as he left and went into one of the rooms that I believe was his own.

I sighed and looked down. My eyes began to water helplessly. "Don't take Raph offensively bro, he's just emotional." I jumped when Mikey turned to look at me from my lap.

"Yeah, I guess..." I murmured while wiping my eyes. Mikey sat up and looked at me with a weak grin.

"Leo! Leo come quickly!" Donnie called to me and I jumped. Me and Mikey looked at each other before we rushed to the lab with me dragging my IV cart behind me.

"What is it? What's wrong Donnie?!" I asked feeling panicked as we entered the door. Me and Mikey stopped when we saw that nothing was wrong with him but he was practically glowing with excitement.

"Nothing, I think I did it!" He exclaimed while our eyes went wide. I took that moment to notice the way Donnie's body was slumped, his eyes were a bit bloodshot and dark. I was worried.

"Whoa D, you look like a zombie," Mikey commented while staring.

"What is with all the yelling?" Father suddenly appeared while putting a worried hand on my shoulder. I blinked up at him.

"I was running the rest of chemicals needed for Leo's medicine and it finally synthesized!" Donnie said with a tired smile on his face.

"And it will work...?" I jumped in surprise with Mikey when Raph trailed in behind us and stood by Mikey's side.

"It should, but this is the first time I've made it. Npas 4 is something new," Donnie frowned. He walked up to us carrying a vial of reddish pink liquid.

"So...do you give me a shot?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't want to be poked with anymore needles and I believe they could see that fear in my eyes.

"No Leo," Donnie replied with a sympathetic look. Mikey grabbed my hand and gave me a reassuring smile while Father put a hand on my head. "Drinking it would be the fastest way to test the theory."

"Whoa, hold up. Yer gonna make Fearless drink that?" Raph asked with wide eyes. Donnie nodded. "Well what if he passes out...or what if-"

"Raphael," Father warned when he noticed my growing concern. "Why don't you lay back on the bed Leonardo."

"Yes, that way you'll be more comfortable," Donnie added with a small smile. I nodded and walked over to the bed but was surprised when Mikey kept holding my hand and walked me over there. Father, Donnie and Raph followed us.

I got situated on the bed and began to shake with nervousness at what could happen once I drank the medicine. Donnie put a calming hand on my other forearm as he handed me the vial.

"Are you sure, Donnie?" Raph asked looking panicked and freaked out enough for everyone in the room. I saw Father put a calming hand on Raph's shoulder.

"I tripled checked the chemicals and quadruple checked every step I took," Donnie replied as if he were offended. "I would never just give my brother some chemical without being comfortable."

"Well Donnie said it, bro." Mikey grinned at me and I realized he had been very quiet. "It's Donnie so you know there's no worry now." Raph rolled his eyes and Donnie beamed.

"Okay..." I took a deep breath and chugged the whole vial before handing it to Donnie. I shuddered from the god awful taste and Mikey laughed. Donnie, because he was obviously some sort of wizard in disguise, handed me a glass of water from somewhere and I drank half the glass to get the taste out.

"Can I take some more blood from you Leo? I just want to make sure were have a base-line. That, and the fact I need to make sure every other drug is flushing out from the IV." Donnie explained. I laid back and nodded.

"We'll be right here for ya bro." Raph promised and I gave him a genuine smile. Donnie came back with a needle and Mikey forced me to look at him the whole time Donnie took my blood.

"Are you still feeling okay, my son?" Father hovered anxiously. I nodded and they seemed to deflate with relief.

"Let me go run this through my computer," Donnie excused himself from the group to rush to his computer.

"After this you need to sleep Donnie," I protested anxiously. Donnie just waved it off and Raph rolled his eyes. Mikey giggled. I began to feel a bit nauseous and tingly. "Is...is it normal to want to throw up...?"

All eyes turned to me in concern as my body began to feel a little werid. But Donnie claimed that nausea was normal for most medications as long as I didn't puke blood. Lucky for me I didn't puke at all.

"Is...anything different?" Mikey asked looking confused. "Do you remember anything?" I shook my head and they all looked sad.

"I told you guys, the effect is not immediate." Donnie sighed while rolling his eyes. He finished at his computer and walked back over to us. "You're gonna have to sleep here tonight Leo, so I can monitor you."

"No, Donnie you need to sleep," I protested again while rubbing my hurting stomach. Donnie plopped down on the bed and sighed.

"Leo's right, Donnie. Yer sleeping in here with him." Raph growled and Donnie was so tired he didn't even protest anymore.

"Just tell anyone whenever you feel a change, my son. Any change at all." Father ordered and I inclined my head at him. He smiled fondly at me. "I will retire for the night. Wake me if anything happens."

"Hai Sensei," My brothers promised and I smiled at him. He rubbed my head one last time before leaving the lab. I shifted under the covers and looked at the needle in my vein from the IV.

Raph grabbed a chair and put it right beside the left side of my bed and sat down in it while Mikey did the same for the right side of me. As soon as he sat down though he grabbed my hand again.

"Are you scared Leo?" Mikey asked looking worried as he squirmed in his chair.

"Kinda," I began and noticed Raph looked worried now. "But it's scarier to have a life you can't remember." Mikey looked sad.

"I can only imagine..." He trailed off and Raph sighed, putting his head on the sheets. I looked at him.

"Do you feel any effects Leo? Any body changes at all?" Donnie asked as he came back with a clipboard and pen. I blinked and focused on what I was feeling.

I felt sort of dizzy and blurry, my body tingled and I still felt a bit nauseous. I noticed that even Donnie was looking at me worried. I told him everything and watched as he scribbled it down looking focused.

By the time we were done talking about the serum and my body I had begun to grow tried and my eyes were heavy.

"You look tired Leo," Mikey smiled at me. I smiled tiredly and nodded. "Go to sleep bro, I won't leave you." He squeezed my hands.

"Me either," Raph promised with a tiny smirk. I smiled even more and suddenly Donnie collapsed at the end of the bed with a groan. We stared at him.

"What? You demanded that I sleep. So here I go, watch me," He grinned and I laughed a little before closing my eyes. I felt Raph grab my other hand and Mikey cuddled his face in my other arm. I sighed in contentment.

* * *

I didn't wake up at all that late night and when I finally woke up it was afternoon. Or that was what my family told me. I woke up to seeing everyone looking at me worriedly and scared. Donnie explained that I wouldn't wake up.

"I'm sorry for scaring you," I told them while feeling very tired and weak. Father looked especially worried as he sat in Raph's seat from last night. Raph was sitting on the bed while Mikey and Donnie where on my left side.

"Don't ever do that again dude," Mikey narrowed his eyes looking panicked. I smiled reassuringly.

"Do you feel any changes?" Donnie asked with the same clipboard. "I checked your blood. I took out the IV because most of the drugs are out of your system now. You'll probably feel tired for awhile."

I nodded. "I mainly feel tired. Just so tired..."

"And yer memory..?" Raph asked looking concerned. I shook my head and he scowled, turning to Donnie. "I thought you said the serum would help his memory?!"

"I said that I didn't know when it would help his memory, let alone if." Donnie replied looking tired and angry too. Me and Mikey frowned at them.

"Do not fight, my sons," Father warned and Raph immediately drew back with the same scowl. Donnie sighed but then looked at me. "Leonardo needs to be on bed rest for at least a couple of days."

I frowned and looked down. Raph patted my knee but I didn't look up. Mikey touched my hand. "I can talk about more memories in the books if you want."

I looked up and he was smiling warmly at me. I nodded and tried my best to smile back but I was just so tired and upset that I still didn't remember. Mikey left and dragged Raph to help him carry the books in here. Donnie sighed again and walked to his computer.

"Do you happen to remember meditation, my son?" Father questioned and I sighed a little.

"I remember that I like it...it sounds calming. But I can't exactly remember why I like it or how to do it." I answered and my Father's ears drooped. I frowned.

"You calm your mind of thoughts and distractions. You let your mind detach from your body only periodically so you can relax." Father explained and I smiled at little for some reason. "When you are feeling up to it, we can meditate and try to regain your memories."

"Really?!" I asked feeling more awake. He smiled softly and rubbed my head.

"I will go make some tea," He nodded and I watched him walk away. I looked at Donnie, who smiled at me politely before looking away again.

The rest of the day was a blur, I was tired through most of it and worried my brothers with how tired I was. I ended up only seeing my family for four more hours, which consisted of drinking tea, listening to Raph and Mikey's stories and answering Donnie's questions. I didn't even make it to 6 pm that night before I passed out and stayed asleep.

I dreamed alot that night of being alone again. Alone at TCRI with the Kraang. The needle marks burned and I was trying not to cry. I was panicking until I remembered what Father said about meditating.

I sat down and tried to breathe evenly to calm myself before I had a panic attacks. I tried to think of nothing but it was hard not to. I took almost a good thirty minutes before I was relaxing and focused on nothing but black.

I saw this light and blinked at it. It was not like any other light I've seen. This was a cool blue color. It felt warm. I smiled as I got closer to it. It felt right. I should be surrounded by light not by darkness.

I put my hands in the light and gasped at the warmth I felt rush through my body before it dragged me all the way in. I squinted my eyes closed at the light and the calming effect it had on me instantly. I gasped again at all the images that flooded through my mind. All were of my brothers, Father, Kraang, Shredder, April, Casey...I blinked in surprise.

The images finally stopped and thank God it did because my head was swimming and it started to make me so dizzy it hurt. I closed my eyes where it began dark but not as dark as before.

* * *

"Fearless, wake up!" I groaned through squinting my eyes shut. My body hurt and I felt tired still but not anything like before. Raph?

"Bro, please wake up!" I squirmed a little and tried hard to open my eyes. Mikey!

"C'mon Leo, open your eyes..." Donnie sounded distressed so I finally willed my eyes to flutter open. Donnie was leaning over me with our family behind him. Mikey's eyes were filled with tears, Raph looked angry and concerned, Father looked anxious. "Leo, thank god!"

"Hey...guys.." I smiled and it grew when they all took turns hugging me. Mikey went last and didn't let me go.

"Leo, you scared us to death! You wouldn't wake up again!" Donnie sighed in relief. My eyes widened and Mikey hugged me tighter.

"It's true, my son." Father said trying to compose himself. "It has been two days."

"What?!" I shouted and Mikey finally withdrew. He looked so sad that I felt guilty.

"Yeah, dude, it scared everyone. Sensei thinks you were trying to heal in meditation. We couldn't reach you." Mikey explained and I blinked back, remembering the dream and the meditation. That was me being stuck for two days?!

"How do you feel?" Raph asked immediately. He practically snapped at me. I drew back, still in shock but I then looked at them.

"Better, still tired, but much better." I smiled to reassure them. Mikey and Father visibly deflated but Raph was still serious. Donnie still looked worried.

"Well, the drugs left your system and the blood tests show that so has most of the effects of the serum. Did it work? Do you remember anything?" Donnie asked and all eyes turned towards me. I gave them and hearty smile.

"I do." I nodded and they all froze with wide eyes. "I tried to meditate and apparently it took me awhile but I finally found my centre again."

"My son!" Father cried as he hugged me hard. I was dog-piled by my bros too and I laughed the whole time. "I am so happy that you have found your light again."

"Dude, you meditated that long?!" Mikey cried and rubbed his head on my arm. I laughed some more.

"Bro, you seriously scared us but if it took two days for you to remember I don't care anymore!" Donnie commented while squeezing my hand. I smiled.

"I care!" Raph glared. I tried to give calming smile to him and he glared still. "Ya scared me ta death, ya hear?! You better not ever meditate that long again!"

"Sure, sorry guys.." I laughed and Father finally released me. I was surprised to see tears in his eyes.

"You need to eat something, my son and then rest more." He said and I saw my bros tense up. "Hopefully not for so long."

"I promise." I chuckled and they deflated.

"Bro, you also need to walk around! If you can!" Mikey said looking worried. "Didn't you say something about bed sores D?"

"Yes but Raph's been moving his arms and legs to prevent it Mikey." Donnie said and Raph blushed when I looked at him. I smiled.

"Oh..well you still need to get up." Mikey frowned and I chuckled.

"All in good time, Mike." I promised and he hugged me again. Raph sighed and fell on the bed dramatically. I smirked. Then I looked at Donnie who was massaging his head. "The serum was great Donnie, thanks."

Donnie beamed and patted my shoulder before handing me some water. I easily drank it. "So you remember everything?" Mikey drew back to look at me and Raph peaked up at me.

"Yes, when I was stuck in my meditative dream I found my light and got swallowed up by it. I suddenly saw a whole bunch of images which were memories. It hurt my head but hey, I remember. I'm not complaining." I explained with a shrug.

"Well I'm glad your back." Raph grinned and the sadness that used to be in his eyes were long gone. "Welcome back Fearless."

"Thanks Raph," I laughed and patted Mikey's shell when he glomped me. "It's good to be back bros."

Mikey continued to squeeze me while cheering and that was hard to get away from. But I was in such a good mood that I laughed through most of it. Raph surprised me by glomping me and Mikey both and we all squealed when Donnie suddenly threw his clipboard at his desk and jumped on us.

We all laughed as they hugged me and made fun of Raph for actually glomping me. I let off because I have plenty of time to bring it up later.

I love my bro's so much and I'm so glad I remember them. I hated being so torn up.

* * *

**This was alot of fun to write, especially because of love how Leo is with his brothers. Being the 'big brother' and all. Forgetting that would suck something awful!**

**Anyways have pleasant days and STAY AWESOME! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
